


Georgian Blues

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bullying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, blood noses, main pairing Jim/McCoy, typical teenager angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is the adorable football star two years younger than Lenoard McCoy, he also has a ridiculous crush on McCoy but everyone politely ignores it.<br/>Basic high school angst and drama with adorable boy sex at the end</p><p>High school AU McKirk for deforrestkelley on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgian Blues

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.   
> do not own,  
> not making profit.  
> all mistakes are my own.  
> for entertainment purpose only.

 

 

“Hey Len isn’t that the kid who has a crush on you?”

“No officer I’ve never seen him before in my life,” Leonard McCoy rolls his eyes at who some might call his best friend.

“Yeah probably for the best, kid’s got jailbait written all over him, look at that face,”

“Mike, you’re not helping the situation by staring and giving him false hope,” McCoy rose his famous eyebrow.

“Sorry, so I hear you’re taking Jocelyn to the spring fling-“

“Way I see it _she’s_ taking _me_ ,” The older boy rolls his eyes again.

“Are you going to try get something off her for your trouble?” Mike teased crudely.

“Are you kidding? I so much as get my hand up her dress her dad will force me to marry her,” McCoy sighed.

The pair continued their conversation up against the lockers, waiting for the bell to signal next class.

“So I’ll meet you in the library last period?”

“Yeah man, I’ll be there,” Mike agreed and headed off.

McCoy took a long slow breath and turned his head over to the open grass quad where the root of all his problems lay sprawled out with his perfect blonde head resting on some lucky girl’s thigh.

As if sensing someone watching the kid, a new guy from Iowa of all places, sat up and waved, trying to get him to join, not likely.

“Hi Bones,” Jim perfect hair Kirk smiled as he passed the group of football players and their girlfriends.

“Don’t,” McCoy replied, he was sick of this stupid kid having a damn crush on him.

It was pathetic the kid was two years younger and had every girl in the whole damn school pining for him, and yet all he did was smile and wave and flirt excessively with McCoy.

No one called him on it, it was obvious the kid had a think for the older student, always trying to talk to him, get his attention, but McCoy never reciprocated.

Not that it deterred the boy.

When the bell for last class of the day finally rung out McCoy put away his biology textbook and stuffed his bag full of everything he’d need to get his homework done and headed to the library for his study session.

He picked a table towards the back and knew Mike would find him here: it was his usual table really.

After ten minutes of organising his books and finally opening them up to the right pages. Leonard McCoy got stuck into his work.

Somewhere between calculus and chemistry McCoy noticed another presence at his table, but since he was expecting Mike he ignored it.

Somewhere mid chemistry McCoy could swear Mike had ants in his pants by the way he kept knocking his foot against McCoy’s, only when he chanced a look up it wasn’t Mike sitting opposite me.

“What do you want?” He kept his voice low and gruff.

“Well,” Jim Kirk grinned back, positively sly.

“Shut up, why are you here?”

“I’m studying, it’s a library, people study here,” Jim shrugged.

McCoy groaned and dropped his head to his text book.

Why couldn’t this kid leave him alone?

“So are you going to the spring fling?” Jim asked, his cheeks a slight bit redder than before.

“Yes, with Jocelyn, my girlfriend, now will you please leave me alone?” The older boy snapped.

He felt bad afterwards, the look of crumpled hope and lost dreams on his face was worse than a goddamned kicked puppy.

“Dammit,” McCoy sighed.

“Look, I get it you like me, but I don’t like you, not like that, just… stop with the stupid crush shit and maybe you can be my friend,” He offered.

Jim’s expression lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh boy.

“Okay, cool,” Jim nodded and resumed reading whatever it was he was reading.

McCoy went back to chemistry, but the nudging of his feet didn’t stop.

“Cut it out,” He growled out low and warning.

Jim smirked and this time the shoe was gone and a socked foot was caressing McCoy’s ankle where his pants had ridden up.

“Jim,” He hissed out.

“Like it when you say my name like that,” Jim winked.

McCoy kicked at his foot. “Stop it,” He said with an air of finality and Jim sighed, putting his shoe back on and leaving.

“That was a bit harsh wasn’t it?”

Oh great exactly what he needed right now.

“Hey Joss,”

“He’s just a kid, don’t be so mean to him,” She said sitting next to McCoy.

“He was trying to play footsy with me,” McCoy pointed out.

“Cute,” Joss scrunched up her face playfully.

“So are we still good for Friday?” He asked her, the day of the big dance.

“Of course, Daddy wants to meet you first so pick me up at 7?” She asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

“Sure,” McCoy agreed and began packing up his books, suddenly just wanting to go home.

“See you tomorrow,” He told her and gave the girl a small kiss to the cheek before practically running from the room.

With a sigh he made his way towards the back football field and the change rooms.

Feeling the call of nature he headed into the change rooms to use the bathroom before making a break for home.

“Look you might be great out on the field, but no one wants a fa-“

“What’s going on in here?” McCoy used his best authority voice.

“Nothing, move along,” One of the bullies holding Jim against the wall snapped.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, let him go and get the fuck out and I’ll think abut not reporting you both,” He stared them down.

The bullies looked at each other, silently communicating before unhanding Jim and leaving.

“Shit kid, you okay?” McCoy was by his side in a second.

“Yeah, yeah m’fine,” Jim slurred back, managing to sit.

McCoy sighed in frustration and grabbed some paper towel, wetting it before cleaning as much blood from Jim’s nose as he could and then handing him a second damp towel to press against his face.

His fingers were gentle in their prodding, and hands steady as he checked Jim over for further injury. His touch was almost affectionate.

“I told you, you lay it on too thick, people will come after you,”

“Worth it Bonesy,” Jim smiled back like a dork.

McCoy sighs and rests his forehead against Jim’s one hand carding through his hair.

“You’re mean when you wanna be,” Jim says in a small voice.

“I’m sorry, you know I can’t- you know how hard this is for me,” He admitted sheepishly.

“I do,” Jim nods slowly and pulls back enough to look McCoy in the eye.

“Do I at least get a kiss for my efforts?” He pouted playfully.

McCoy rolled his eyes and lent forward to press their lips together.

“Cheeky little shit,” He murmured fondly.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Jim whispered

“God help us I do,” McCoy agreed just as quietly.

After a few minutes they broke their embrace.

It was dangerous to be seen alone together, worse in a position like this.

“Are you still taking her out on Friday?”

“Yeah, have to meet her dad beforehand,” McCoy shuddered at the thought.

“What if she… what if she wants to- you know,” Jim said miserably.

“We won’t, I’ll make up something about respecting her father or some shit,” McCoy promised.

Jim didn’t look away from the floor.

McCoy cupped his cheek and made him look up.

“I promise nothing more than kisses on the cheek, I don’t love her, you know that,” He said lowly.

“I know,” Jim agreed, but it was hard to take comfort in that when some girl got to take your man to a dance, and laugh and drink and dance with him all night, when all you could do was watch from the sidelines like everything was okay.

“I’ll still be meeting you after, just like we said, up in your hayloft, midnight,” The older boy whispered, giving Jim one more kiss to the lips.

“Okay,” Jim nodded.

“Now head on out, I’ll see you tomorrow before class,” He promised.

Jim didn’t reply just grabbed his bag and headed out.

“Jim,”

The boy stopped.

“Comm me sometime okay?”

Jim smiled a little at that and agreed before heading out.

***

Friday morning came quick and McCoy was feeling a little sick in his stomach.

Jocelyn had been coming him all last night, talking about plans for _after_ the dance, for heading down to a certain part of Jane Mcdougal’s fields where young teens tend to go for certain activities.

McCoy had done his best to deflect and change the topic but she wasn’t budging.

“Morning Bones,” He heard a voice purr in behind him.

Glancing around McCoy knew no one would be here, it was the senior common room and no one got in this early, with a grin McCoy opened his locker, dumped his bag inside and then grabbed Jim’s wrist, pulling him in and turning them so Jim was pressed up against the lockers while McCoy flattened their bodies together and kissed him soundly.

“Missed you,” He breathed.

“Missed you too,” Jim replied looking happier than he had in days.

“Are you ready for tonight?” He asked, biting playfully at Jim’s neck.

“Mmmm yeah, can’t wait,” the younger boy panted back.

“Good, I need you to help me think of an excuse,” He pulled back from Jim quickly, his little over indulgence could have gotten them caught.

“For what?”

“Joss wants me to take her to Mcdougal’s farm after the dance,” McCoy said it quietly, and with as much disgust as he could manage.

Jim went white.

“So she’s expecting you two to…”

“ _She_ is expecting us to yes, I have no desire for any of it, not with her,” McCoy reached out to cup his face.

“Hey Len,” They jumped apart. “Everything okay?” Mike called out looking at the two of them suspiciously.

“Damn kid tripped over his own feet and smacked his head on the locker,” McCoy replied smoothly. “Just checking he doesn’t have a lump, can’t have the idiot dying in class,” He laughed and so did Mike.

Jim just sank into himself.

“I’m sorry,” He mouthed to Jim.

“I know,” The kid replied.

The rest of the school day was a nightmare.

Joss continually dropped hints, and worse mentioned it in front of their circle of friends so now his male friends were making jokes about him finally losing his V to Joss and taking hers too. And his female friends were trying to give him pointers, for god’s sake.

The end of the school day couldn’t have come any sooner in McCoy’s eyes and he headed straight home.

 

_If you don’t want to come tonight I’ll understand. – JK_

**Why wouldn’t I? – LM**

_Her. – JK_

**Don’t. Don’t do this now. I’ve told you nothing is going to happen with her. I’ll see you at midnight – LM**

_Fine. – JK_

McCoy sighed deeply, pushing his food around his plate at 6pm.

“Something on your mind?” David McCoy asked.

“No it’s fine,” McCoy replied.

“So you’re taking Joss tonight, got anything planned for after?” His father teased with a wink.

“If he has any sense he’ll take her to Mcdougal’s field and finally make himself a man,” His mother piped up.

“Mother!” McCoy gasped scandalised.

“Ah so I got it right then?” She grinned.

“No, I…. she wants to, but I don’t,” He admitted.

“Why not?” David asked.

“I don’t feel like it, I don’t think… it’s not how I want to do things, shouldn’t someone’s first time be a bit more special than whatever you can accomplish in a dirty field in the cold and dark?”

Both his parents laughed.

“You know that’s how we lost our virginities,” His Mother smirked.

“Oh Ew! No. not listening.” He covered his ears.

“So I take it you’ll be back straight after the dance?” David asked him.

“No I… I don’t know if I’ll be home tonight,” McCoy had a great relationship with his parents, they were an open and honest bunch and his fmily never put up with bullshit.

He just wished he could tell them about Jim, about how he felt.

“Alright, just stay out of trouble,” Mrs McCoy warned him and McCoy nodded, heading upstairs for a shower and to put on his damn suit.

Jocelyn’s father was a brute, and a bit of a dick really, not that McCoy voiced this to either of them.

“Have her home by 11,”

“Daddy!”

“Yes sir, 11 on the dot,” He promised shaking the hulk of a man’s hand.

They headed out to his car.

“You’re not serious are you? The dance finishes at 10:30, we won’t have nearly enough time,” She hissed at McCoy.

“We’ll go out some other night,” He told her, glad to have a decent get away now.

Joss gave him a strange look but agreed.

**

The dance was boring to say the least. McCoy spent his time drinking fruit punch, unspiked, and talking with some of his friends. Jim was there dancing with some of the girls in his year level and laughing but it was fake, and it was so sad that only McCoy could tell.

“Can we dance?” Joss asked him.

McCoy gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded, taking her hand.

His mother had him learn from a young age but McCoy still had two left feet most of the time. They managed to stumble through a slow waltz and had a few laughs. Joss was being very patient with him tonight.

“I know about you,” She said softly into his ear as they moved closer on the next slow song.

“What?” He frowned at her.

“I know about you and him, you’re ridiculously obvious,” She sighed.

“I… Joss,” He started.

“Let’s not do this here Leonard, come talk with me outside,” She took his hand and lead him out the doors.

Jim watched them like a hawk.

“How long have you known?”

“Only a week or so, I’ve suspected for a few months, we’re 17 Len, hot blooded teenagers you should have been trying to get up my skirt for months, but you haven’t even been interested in touching me at all,”

McCoy let out a long breath.

“It’s okay, you know. I won’t say anything. I just feel hurt you’d lead me on for so long,”

“I’m sorry Joss, I had no idea what to say or how to say it,” He admitted.

“Are you happy with him?”

“What?”

“Does he make you laugh, when you smile at him does it reach your eyes?”

“I guess,”

“Good, now stop being an idiot and dance with him,”

“Are you kidding, and put a massive target on both of our backs, you know as well as I not everyone around here are so accepting,”

Joss nods.

“Alright, why don’t we go back inside, pretend to have fun and you can take me home before no doubt going to see him,” She offered.

“Alright, and Joss, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry,”

“I know, but the heart wants what it wants,” She told him and took his hand.

They danced a little longer, McCoy desperately wanting to go and just talk with Jim but the kid was deliberately keeping himself surrounded by girls in his year level the sneaky bastard.

At 10:30 McCoy dropped Joss back at her house. Her dad was surprised they were 15 minutes early, probably assuming they would have spent the time making out in the car.

McCoy gave her a kiss to the back of the hand and left.

“Quite the gentleman isn’t he?” Joss’ father said.

“Whatever,” She replied and headed inside.

McCoy gave the man a small nod and headed off to Jim Kirk’s farm.

***

“You’re early,” Jim was startled as he came up the ladder to the loft carrying 2 pillows and two blankets, the mattress had already been dragged up by a series of ropes and pullies.

“Yeah, Joss had an 11pm curfew, got her then early,” He replied.

Jim nodded stiffly, spreading the pillows and blankets on the mattress.

Jim had spent a lot of time building this place for them, the rectangle hay bails were stacked up around them with a small walk way you’d only notice if you saw someone walk through it. It was like a room with no roof made of hay, to keep the noise in and other out. An LED torch was wedged between two bails and pointed across to give them some light.

“This is great, Jim,” McCoy said in awe as Jim lead him into the space.

Jim blushed. “Really?” He asked scratching the back of his neck.

McCoy smiled and curled two fingers around Jim’s front belt loops on his soft jeans and pulled them together, kissing him firmly on the lips.

“Yeah, perfect,” He panted low and rough when they pulled part.

Jim blushed redder and took a step back, pulling his t-shirt over his head, and dropping back onto the mattress.

McCoy moaned softly at the sight and stripped of his suit jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger Jim had hung up on some of the string joining the bails together. He’s really thought of everything.

Shoes were next for both of them, and then McCoy’s crisp white shirt before he lowered himself down onto the mattress and crawled up on top of Jim, kissing him roughly, as he slowly eased his weight down, pressing their bodies together and giving an experimental roll of his hips.

Jim groaned lowly, arching his hips up for more of that friction, and hell who was McCoy to deny him.

Their kisses were quick, desperate as their hands traced over shoulders and chests, and backs, feeling each other’s skin beneath their palms.

“Bones,” Jim panted softly, reaching for the older boy’s pants clasp.

“Can I?” He whispered.

McCoy nodded reaching down to help get him out of his slacks, they ended up in a heap on the floor but McCoy didn’t care.

He reached for Jim’s jeans, keeping his eyes on Jim’s face for any indication to stop.

There was none.

He helped Jim wiggle out of the damn things and god did McCoy love the boys legs in denim, but out of it was much nicer.

He nuzzled against Jim’s knee and kissed a path up the inside.

Jim’s thighs were trembling by the time McCoy made his way up to the juncture of hip and thigh and with a deep breath for confidence he opened his mouth to first lick and the mouth teasingly at Jim’s cotton covered erection.

The younger boy let out a small whimper and his hips thrust upwards, seeking more of that heat.

“Bones, Bones _please_ ,” Jim panted softly.

Without hesitation the older boy removed first Jim’s and then his own underwear, before licking gently at the underside of Jims cock.

They were similar in size, McCoy having more girth, but Jim kept his hair tidy and McCoy could appreciate that as he licked and nuzzled and generally just worked himself up to actually taking another man’s cock into his mouth, Jesus.

With a blind leap, I guess you could call it, McCoy gripped Jim gently in one hand, working him slowly as the other cupped his balls.

He licked his lips at the small noised Jim was making, the way his back arched and he panted for Bones to just get on with it.

He smiled, loving that he was having such a positive effect on Jim’s body before opening his mouth and sucking on the tip, pre come was the first thing he tasted and McCoy moaned softly, Jim tasted, weird but a good kind of weird. And he didn’t know what it was, it didn’t taste good per say but he wanted more. Gathering saliva in the back of his throat McCoy eased himself lower, taking more of the boy in his mouth and then pulling back, repeating over and over.

“Bones, Bones fuck, I’m going to…” Jim panted and the older boy reluctantly stopped what he was doing.

Jim lay back, naked and pale on the sheets, panting harshly, his face, neck and chest flushed in arousal and god McCoy wanted him more than he’d wanted anything else in his life.

“I want,” He began to say.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded and reached up before throwing him a small bottle of lube.

“Are you sure?” McCoy asked.

“Yeah c’mon Bones, want you in me,” Jim putted bending his knees and pulling his legs up.

“It’ll be easier if you turn over for this part,” McCoy informed him.

Jim nodded and complied, rolling onto his belly and tucking his knees up under him, arms outstretched up above his head and face looking sidewards buried halfway in a pillow.

“If you want me to stop you have to tell me, Jim,” McCoy said softly, one lubed fingers gently circling the exposed opening.

“Please,” Jim whimpered, pushing back onto the finger.

With a small sigh, McCoy pressed a little hard until his finger slipped inside, he knew it would hurt even with preparation but he wanted this as good for Jim as he could make it, hours spent researching the human body, pretending it was for a science project.

The first finger took the longest to work in, Jim was having trouble deciding if it felt good or bad and if he wanted Bones to stop or not.

“More?” Jim asked softly.

“Okay, darlin,” McCoy agreed and lubed a second finger before pushing them both inside softly. He lent forward and pressed kisses to the small of Jim’s back his other hand rubbing the back of the boys thighs to try distract him.

“How does it feel?” McCoy asked softly.

“Strange, weird, new,” Jim replied, wriggling slightly, trying to figure it out.

“Does it hurt?”

“No really, stings a little at first, but it’s okay,” Jim replied.

McCoy reached around to try playing with his cock to distract him only to find him soft.

“Jim are you sure you’re okay?” McCoy asked again suddenly worried he was hurting the boy and Jim just wasn’t telling him.

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt I promise, keep going,” He urged.

McCoy was torn, did he continue or did he stop.

“Bones, I promise I’m okay, keep going,” Jim said again reading into McCoy’s hesitation.

“Okay,” The older boy agreed reluctantly and began to move his two fingers inside of Jim.

The younger boy moaned softly, when he’d relaxed enough to let himself just feel, it wasn’t as pleasurable as touching his cock but there was something there.

With a small curl of his fingers McCoy set out to find Jim’s prostate.

Jim jumped a little.

“What was that?”

“Prostate, if you get hard again it’ll feel better,” McCoy promised.

Jim nodded and reached a hand down to begin stroking himself.

McCoy paused to watch for a minute or two until Jim was hard again.

“Let’s try again,” McCoy smiled and started moving his fingers again, scissoring them as Jim rocked back into the touch, this time when McCoy touched his prostate Jim let out a low moan.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” the blonde panted back.

“God, more, please,” He panted to McCoy.

The older boy smiled, this was more the reaction he was hoping for.

He was as gentle as he could with three fingers and Jim took them well, just continued to touch himself to keep his erection while McCoy toyed with his prostate to help keep him there.

When three fingers became an easy glide McCoy’s arousal was almost at critical.

“Jim, Jim I need to be inside you,” He moaned lowly, watching his fingers sink into Jim’s body.

“Yea, c’mon Bones,” Jim nodded reaching up for a condom.

The older boy fumbled it on and reached for the lube again, making sure he was well coated before having Jim roll over again, facing him.

“This might hurt,” McCoy said apologetically.

“Don’t care, want you to fuck me Bones,” Jim replied, eyes dark with lust, face flushed in arousal and god he was every wet dream McCoy had ever had.

He aligned their bodies, pulling Jim’s hips to his and using one hand to steady himself he pressed up against Jim, waiting for the boy to relax before pushing just the head inside.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped, the stretch was more than he had anticipated and it hurt.

“Are you okay?” McCoy paused.

“Keep going, just keep going,” Jim begged, trying to twist his hips for a better angle.

McCoy did as instructed and pushed in slowly but evenly until he was all the way inside.

“Jim?”

“Just give me a moment,” he whimpered softly, tears leaking form his eyes.

“Shit, Jim I’m sorry,” McCoy apologised, leaning down to kiss the tears away.

“Stop it I’m fine, knew it would hurt,” He told McCoy and managed to lift his legs and wrap them around the older boy.

“Move slow,” was all he said.

McCoy nodded and dropped his head down to kiss Jim, thoroughly, not moving his hips yet, he waited for Jim to melt into the kiss, for him to moan softly around McCoy’s tongue and the older boy could feel him relax.

Then and only then did he gently ease out an inch or so before pushing back in.

The kiss was a good distraction and soon Jim was back to being fully hard again, enthusiastically, moaning and rocking his hips, trying to get McCoy to move faster, harder, deeper.

“God, Jim,” McCoy moaned, the slow pace hadn’t just been for Jim’s sake. McCoy was on a hair trigger at that moment, needing to calm down, to be able to process the fact that he was buried inside of Jim.

“Bones, please. Just move,” He begged.

McCoy nodded, leaning down to kiss him again this time his hips moved a little faster, pulled out a little further and sunk in a bit rougher.

“Yeah,” Jim moaned, hands clutching at McCoy’s hips, trying to urge him on, harder and faster.

They built up a rhythm, McCoy having to stop every now and then to count to ten. He wanted this to last.

“God Jim, you’re so tight,” He moaned, burying his face in the boy’s neck and picking up the pace again, his thrusts hard and rough.

Jim was mewling, back arching and using his hands on McCoy’s hips as leverage to fuck himself back on McCoy’s cock.

“Fuck, Bones, feel so good,” He managed to pant back to him, arching his back and twisting his hips down as McCoy thrust in and oh god.

“Bones, fuck, there,” He moaned, trying to replicate the angle.

They managed to get it again, and again and Jim was whimpering, clinging to McCoy as the older boy shoved up against his prostate on each thrust.

“Shit, Jim I can’t, fuck not going to last much more,” McCoy gasped out.

“Fuck,” Jim reached a hand down and began to stroke himself, hard and fast in time with McCoy’s thrusts.

“Bones, gonna come,” He gasped, whole body going stiff as his orgasm washed through him.

Jim got unbelievably tight around McCoy and he had to stop thrusting, just shoved in as deep as he could and rode out the clench of Jim until his own orgasm took him.

“Fuck,” McCoy gasped when it had finally passed. Jim let his legs drop down from McCoy’s back and left them open, splayed wide and obscene.

McCoy gently eased out of him, checking the condom for any signs of blood, there wasn’t.

He tied it off and dropped it to the side for later, before curling up next to Jim.

“Wow,”

“Yeah,”

They didn’t say much after that just lay together, pressed as close as they could get.

“I’m going to let people know Joss and I broke up on Monday,” McCoy says suddenly.

“What? When did this happen?” Jim frowned.

“Tonight, at the dance, we went outside and talked, she knows,” McCoy said softly.

“About us?”

McCoy nodded.

“Shit,”

“She’s not going to make things hard for us, she said she wouldn’t and I have to believe her,” The older boy shrugged.

“So does this mean I can kiss you at school now?”

“I wish,” McCoy sighed.

“I know, maybe one day, huh?” Jim teased back, knowing how hard it would be for an openly gay couple in the middle of Georgia.

“One day, we’ll move and go somewhere where we can be ourselves, just you wait and see,” McCoy promised, kissing Jim again softly.

“Alright, Bones, now come here,” Jim replied pulling the older man on top of him again.

 


End file.
